Of Worldships and Biots
by Exalted Jade
Summary: A short little story about the Yuuzhan Vong. This is just the first in a series that I plan on doing.


Well before their arrival into the Known Regions of space. Before their scouts arrived on the Outer Rim in the great darkness beyond the galaxies the Worldships where pulled through space towards a new home. It was a bloody time for the Yuuzhan Vong and their entire civilization nearly collapsed. This is the tale of a the Worldship Na'Shai, one controlled by Domain Kwaad, where some of the greatest shapers remained.

But not everything was always so sacred even on a Worldship that contained some of the most holy relics of the Shaper Castes. Some of the most sacred biots where kept here, ceremonial plants. The Shapers ensured that it was the healthiest of the eldest of the Worldships. One of the lambents in the crown of Domain Kwaad. It was a wonder to behold.

The pulsing inner walls where in a spiral pattern within the central shell of the worldship. The bio-illuminescent lichen provided a soft light to the corridors. Within the large chambers near the center are sacred groves where the ferns grow. The sacred biots lived in these places as well, their music echoing through the chambers.

The Worldship had 5 spiral arms raditating from the central core. 4 of the arms housed shapers of each rank. Rarely did a shaper stay in another arm. Only escalation saw a Shaper move to a new arm, more space and access to more time shaping. The 5th arm served as teaching grounds and workshops for the shapers. There where temples to Yun-Ne'Shel that held very important relics. The most holidays where practiced on Na'Shai.

Of these holidays the Day of Birth was considered to be the most holy, the most sacred on the Worldship. The Day of Birth was when the holy texts support that it was on this day that the Gods brought the Yuuzhan Vong into existance. And also this day it was when Yun-Ne'Shel taught her children the first shaping arts in which to live upon Yuuzhan'tar.

It was on this day that all Shaper Escalations on the Worldship Na'Shai would take place. When the sacred biots where grown and the ceremonies performed. Within the central chambers of the Worldship the Priests of Yun-Ne'Shel lead the Shapers in prayers. On this day began the growth of important components to their most important vessels. It was on these holidays that the Priests considered to be the most auspicious.

This is a tale told to young members of Domain Kwaad and Domain Yim, on one Day of Birth during the Great Journey through the Void between the galaxies. And how Domain's Kwaad and Yim helped to save the others though they never recieve the honor of such an act. It is a tale passed only to the members of those two Domains.

Listen now on this great tale that few outside Domain Kwaad and Yim will ever get to hear...

Their names where Jar'la Kwaad and Enai Yim. If their names where well known that would have been hailed as the greatest of heroes, but it was not to be. For while they did much it also cost their entire species far more than they could have ever thought possisble. But at the time each of them considered it the only option they had left.

One full life time has passed since the Great Journey has begun. One life time since the death of their Homeworld, since the death of a galaxy. Now they where wanderers cast out from the presence of the gods, their punishment for turning to war. Though their punishment was not total, they still maintained the barest links to the exhalation of Yun-Yuuzhan. It was these shapers that would give their people a chance to survive the greatest journey.

Within the chamber of the High Master Shaper Jar'la Kwaad moved about her workspace. She paced back and forth wearing the finest glittering robes. Her headdress moving according to her whim. Her left hand was replaced by the Shapers hand that all master shapers recieved. Her light blue-grey face bearing tattoo's that covered parts of her body.

Resting on the ground infront of her was the object of great concern. The sphere of organic matter tied so intrisincally to the Yuuzhan Vong and their technology, to life itself was dying. The wounds they had suffered where not healing. And so she called her partner to her workspace in private.

Enai Yim was perhaps one of the greatest minds during this time. She was only a Shaper Adept yet to be escalated to the rank of Master Shaper. She entered into the workspace wearing fine clothing of the high caste. She did not have the headdress instead she kept her long black hair in many long and tight braids held in place at her neck with a bettle. She was not as tattooed as the Master Shaper either. But her knowledge of the Qang Qahsa was great.

Genuflecting to the Master Shaper as she passed through the iris. She waited to regonized. Not many moments later Jar'la looked over to her "Enter Shaper Adept Enai Yim. We have much to discuss about the fate of our people."

Standing when instructed the adept approached the Master and the orb of flesh. Her eyes going wide as she beheld the state of the sphere "In the name of Yun-Ne'Shel. This, this is not possible" The orb was decay, the bio-illuminescent light flickering slowly like the shallow heart beat of a dying man.

"The last of Yun-Yuuzhan's exhalation is leaving the Orb. It seems fitting that we die on the day we are born. The day Yun-Ne'Shel teaches us to shape. Is the day it is taken from us. Only myself, the Supreme Overlord, and the High Priest of Yun-Ne'shel know of these events. And yes this is the Heart of the World. It is no myth"

Enai collapsed to her knees. So close to the heart. So close to what her people had lost. She could feel it echo through her soul. Reaching out to her "Why? Why I have been chosen to bare witness to our death. What makes me so special?"

"This is simple. Because of all the Shapers I know of, you are the one that remains closest to our ancient teachings. None knows more of Yun-Ne'Shel than you do. If I did not know better I would thought you have been raised in the Minishals of the Priests. And you can feel it in you. You are perhaps the last Shaper to still have the Exhalation in you." She placed her hand on Enai's shoulder.

Taking several deep breaths she would stand up and composed herself "I am Enai of Domain Yim. I shall do what I must to ensure the survival of my people"

"It pleases me to hear such conviction in your people. The faintest of links to the gods is killing our people. Until we can prove our worthiness the link must be severed or it will drain us completely living nothing but withered husks floating eternally in the void." She moved behind Enai, a coufee removed from the folds of her robes.

Enai stood fixed before the sphere. Her eyes moving over it. Her hands just above its surface. Her eyes closed as if in communion with it "Do not be sorry for what you must do. I am not. I am honored to know that my death brings survival. Promise me to not let my name die"

"I promise. Your name shall be remembered with great honor through both Domains. Your sacrifice shall be the model for all our shapers. That we bare the legacy of the Gods" She plunged the coufee through Enai's ribs. Her eyes went wide and the last bit of air was forced from her lungs.

Slumping down Jar'la caught her and slowly laid her upon the ground. Looking into her eyes, watching the light fade from them "I am sorry" She ran her fingers over Enai's tattooed cheek before closing her eyes that no longer held life. Standing slowly she turned to face the orb.

Impaling the blade into her own body she remained standing despite the terrible wound. This was one ritual she had to see through. This is the only ritual that ever mattered in her life. This ritual would ensure the survival of the Yuuzhan Vong.

"This is the blood of Yun-Yuuzhan. This is the blood of his closest children." With that she stabbed the coufee into the orb letting their blood mix with that of the Orbs. It began to pulse rapidly, tendrils of flesh sought out the body of Enai. Even as she stood their dying the orb reached out for her. And in the last moments of her life she saw the blinding light that was the gods and she knew peace.

What happen next was felt by every Yuuzhan Vong and passed down into vague legends "The sacrifice has been accepted. The blood for life. Sacrifice for faith and devotion" The orb decayed quickly being absorbed by the Worldship. Then there came a pain never felt before. A pain so strong that it caused even the mighty worldships to heave and shudder. Through this final pain they would be allowed to survive. To one day prove their worth to the gods.

This is the tale young Shapers learn in Domain Kwaad and Yim. How two of their number through great sacrifice and acts of shaping themselves did they bring a chance to their people. Their names became sacred. Enai has been passed through her family, mixing within both Domains. Only a direct descendant would have it added to her own.  
Through the millennia this is the core of the story. Some have embelished it with more detail to make the events seem more dramatic. Other domains wove the events of that day with other tales into what most other Yuuzhan Vong consider truth.


End file.
